fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Put That Cookie Down!/Transcript
opens inside an oven with cookies being baked Lenny: sniffing Mmm-mmm! These cookies do smell good, but are you sure they'll get me a raise? Dollarnator: The dynamo cookie is the most effective suck-up cookie in the galaxy. Lenny: I hope so, because then I can finally afford to live out my dream: Professional Swimsuit Model. imagines himself wearing various swimsuits Lenny: sigh I can already feel the sand getting into my belly button. Dollarnator Now, Dollarnator, let's go over the plans for Agent Johnson's birthday party, one more time. What is your prime directive? Dollarnator: My directives are as follows: To personally deliver these cookies into the hands of Agent Johnson, DJ his party, and to raise the roof with my fat jams. salutes Lenny: Just make sure you keep these cookies away from the boys who shall not be named. alarm sounds Fanboy and Chum Chum: offscreen Fanboy and Chum Chum! to Fanboy and Chum Chum at the door Fanboy: Ah, don't you just love saying our names when we enter a room? to Lenny and Dollarnator Lenny: Ohhhhhhhh! I have to go get supplies for the party. You just keep the eh-eh away from the eh-eh. leaves Dollarnator: I will watch them with every fiber of my optics. Chum Chum: Watch what, Dollarnator? Dollarnator: gasp Uh, n-n-n-noogies -- uh -- eh -- cookies -- um, uh, nothing! Fanboy and Chum Chum: sniff Fanboy: What is that delightful aroma? Dollarnator, what's in your oven? Dollarnator: Uh, certainly not a delicious batch of dynamo cookies! inhales Fanboy: Dollarnator? What was that smell? squeaks Dollarnator: Mm-mm-mm! Fanboy: squeaks Dollarnator! Dollarnator: Mm-mm-mm! back on F&C Fanboy and Chum Chum: Dollarnator! turns around Grr! Fanboy and Chum Chum: DOLLARNATOR! Dollarnator: Mm-mm-mm! back on F&C Chum Chum: And...this is boring. Chum puts his fingers in Dollarnator's plug slot, in three seconds, he spits the cookies out Dollarnator: for breath Fanboy and Chum Chum: Cookies! Fanboy: gasp Look at all that chocolate. Dollarnator: Not chocolate. Chocolatonium: a radioactive chocolate isotope that will retain its gooeyness for nine million years. mouths water Fanboy: We-e-ell, nine seconds is all I need! a table Chum Chum, milk me! Chum Chum: Milking! Fanboy's hand like a cow's udder Dollarnator: Hold on, wait, wh-wh-what are you doing?! Fanboy: Duh! Setting up for cookies! Plate, plate, doily, doily. Chum Chum: Smaller plate, smaller doily. Fanboy and Chum Chum: Napkins in, ready tongue, hop on table, three, two, one! cookies Dollarnator: No, wait! But -- I...c''stuttering'' start to eat the cookies, then... Dollarnator: Urrrrrrrgh! PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN! takes the cookies and puts them in a cookie jar Chum Chum: What'd you do that for?!? Dollarnator: These cookies are for Agent Johnson's party. And I am under strict orders from Lenny to keep them from you! Fanboy: Wha -- buh -- duh -- you -- inhales Dollarnator, I thought we were friends. Chum Chum: Yeah, and friends share cookies with other friends. Dollarnator: And real friends should understand that when other friends are under strict cookie-protection protocols, they shouldn't ask. Fanboy: Well, real super friends shouldn't have to ask. Dollarnator: Well, real super best friends shouldn't put me in such a position! Chum Chum: the jar Because real super besty best friends would assume that they would share! Dollarnator: GRR! PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN! NO COOKIES FOR YOU! Fanboy and Chum Chum: growl Fanboy: Dollarnator, that is it! I am taking back your share of our real super besty best friends pendant. Dollarnator: Fine, it just says "uper est" anyway! him the pendant Fanboy: Fine! We're leaving! Dollarnator: I'm already not missing you! sadly Sigh. Fanboy and Chum Chum: giggling Dollarnator: Huh? Chum takes a cookie out of the jar Fanboy: Chum Chum, freezer! Now! Dollarnator: Halt! Stop! Thieves! Put that cookie down! Now! to open the freezer Fanboy: Quick, Chum Chum, milk! Chum Chum: I can't open the carton! starts to laser a hole into the freezer Fanboy: Pinch and pull, pinch and pull! Chum Chum: I'm trying! carton revealing frozen milk We've been in here too long! It's frozen solid! plungers the hole, F&C scream Fanboy: Abort "Mission: Milk"! Priority, cookie! start to eat, but Dollarnator takes the cookie back Fanboy: AAAAHHHHH!! Chum Chum: That was wrong, man! Dollarnator: Correction -- you are what is wrong, man! You said that we are best buds. But all you care about is your taste buds. Fanboy: You're right, Dollarnator, we're sorry. What say we share a cookie and forget about the whole thing? Dollarnator: Uh, okay, good, let me just -- HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! You are NOT going to get Agent Johnson's birthday cookies! them out And the next time I see you, it's blast first and ask questions later! Fanboy: We-ell, if he didn't want us to eat the cookies, he could've just said so. Chum Chum: Mm-hmm. inside... Dollarnator: Hut-hut-hut-hut-hut! Hut-hut-hut-hut-hut! Hut-hut-hut-hut! cardboard Fanboy What's that? You looking at my cookies? Yeah, 'cause I don't see any other jars around. Put that cookie down! at cardboard Chum Chum Put that cookie down! blasts alarm sounds Benjamin: Excuse me -- Dollarnator: Put that cookie down! blasts Benjamin: Okay, I'll check back later! walk in carrying a record player and rack of children's music records Dollarnator: You! Fanboy and Chum Chum: Huh? Dollarnator: Halt! Fanboy: Hey, chillax, Dollarnator. Chum Chum: Yeah, man! Don't be such a paranoid android! We're just here to set up for Agent Johnson's birthday party! Dollarnator: You mean, you're not here to take my cookies? Fanboy: Nooooo. Chum Chum: Cookies? Fanboy: We would never. Chum Chum: Where's that coming from? appear over their heads Fanboy: We felt so bad about the whole cookie thing, that we decided to come help you DJ. Dollarnator: You would really do that for me? Fanboy: Sure, Chum Chum brought some of his very best jams. Chum Chum: Yeah, I've been digging in my crates, and I got some wiggity wiggity wax. Here's "Old MacDonald", "Twinkle Twinkle", "Pop Goes The Weasel"... Fanboy: Disco ball! Lights! Party crew! Jams! he says this, he pushes a remote, and a disco ball drops followed by two sets of lights. Duke, Lupe, Kyle, Chuggy and Yo bounce up from hidden trapdoors into the Frosty Mart. Chum Chum turns on the record player and plays "Pop Goes The Weasel" Chum Chum: Now, it's a party. Dollarnator: indistinct is dancing slowly and tiredly Dollarnator: You call this a party?!? Those tracks are whack! Fanboy: 'Course it's a party. I'm waving my hands in the air like I just don't care. Because I really don't. Dollarnator: Agh, analysis of roof: not raised. All jams are currently unpumped. Need to get this party started right. Entering DJ Dolla' Mode... stuttering music stops and Dollarnator sets up his DJ stand and puts in the right records Dollarnator: DJ Dolla' in the house! Prime directive -- Put that boogie down! Everyone: cheering begin to flash as more party guests arrive and techno music plays. Everybody dances to the beat; Fanboy and Chum Chum dance over to the DJ stand Fanboy: So, Dollarnator! We're really diggin' that bass! Dollarnator: What? Chum Chum: We're lovin' these tracks, man! And we're gonna take your cookies! Dollarnator: What? Fanboy: We're taking your cookies, and there's nothing you can do about it! music stops and Dollarnator takes back the jar Dollarnator: Put that cookie down! everyone grumbles Dollarnator: laugh My bad. Party on! music turns back on Fanboy: Oh, Dollarnator, who would have thought you couldn't take your hands off the turntables? Chum Chum: Ohhhhh, that's right, we did! the jar and tosses a cookie into Fanboy's mouth Fanboy: Ahm, yum-my! But we can't have just one! Dollarnator: B-b-huh-b-b-wha! Wha - wh-wh-whoa-whoa. What - wh- wh - what are you doing? begin tossing cookies into each other's mouths Dollarnator: B -- wh -- I... begin to take the jar with them. The music stops Dollarnator: Grr! Put that cookie down! Speakers: Put that cookie down! Fanboy and Chum Chum: Remix! (Song: Put That Cookie Down) Dollarnator: Put that -- put that cookie Put that -- put that cookie P-p-put that -- put that cookie Put that cookie down! Put that -- put that cookie Put-put-put-put-put that cookie Put that -- put that cookie -- Put that cookie down! (Down!) Put that put that cookie Put that cookie cookie cookie Put that put that cookie Put that cookie dow-dow-down! Put that put that cookie Puuut thaaat coookiiieee Put that -- put that cookie Put that cookie down! Fanboy: What is that delicious --'' '''Dollarnator:' What are you doing? Put that cookie down! You're not-not-not g-getting any of these Cookie cookie cookie cookie Fanboy: Chocolate! Dollarnator: Dow-dow-dow-down Chum Chum: Sprinkles! Dollarnator: N-n-n-now Fanboy: Chocolate! Dollarnator: Dow-dow-dow-down Chum Chum: Sprinkles! Dollarnator: You call this a party-y-y-y-y-y? Cookie p-p-p-p-put it down E-e-e-e-e-e Cookie coookiiieee down Cookie...cookie...cookie Put it down! have finished eating the cookies as the song ends and the guests cheer. Lenny and Agent Johnson walk in Agent Johnson: This party is amazing! And is that my -- sniff favorite smell? Lenny, tell me you didn't bake me -- Lenny: Oh, yes, I did! A dozen dynamo... in the jar and sees nothing, as the music stops Crumbs? laugh Dollarnator! Where are the dynamo cookies? Dollarnator: I'm so sorry, Lenny. I did my best, but I was bamboozled. And now, all that's left is a few crumbs in the bottom of the jar. Agent Johnson: Few crumbs? But that's all I can eat. You can't eat more than one dynamo chip without terrible side-effects. Fanboy: What are you talkin' about? We ate a bunch and we're fine. Agent Johnson: How many did you eat? Chum Chum: How many is uh... mumbles All of them? Agent Johnson: Hmm, I see. on shades EVERYBODY OUT OF HERE! guests scream as they run out Fanboy: Huh? grumbles, burps, smacks lips I taste nitro. Chum Chum: grumbles, burps I taste glycerin. Fanboy: Dunno, why don't we get a frost -- world blows up and we see Lenny and Agent Johnson holding onto a root of a single platform F&C are on Lenny: There goes my raise. Fanboy: Hey, Chum Chum, did you ever notice that the moon looks like a big cookie? to reach Dollarnator: Put that cookie down! Now! Category:Transcripts